In a video conferencing system, typically a user tests his or her audio and video settings prior to joining the actual conference call in order to verify that the settings are acceptable and the call is likely to be completed without technical problems. This test can be performed using a parrot test call in which a server-side parrot implementation repeats the audio captured from the user's endpoint. However, the parrot test call requires that the user diagnose problems with the call and determine how to address the problems based on the user's perception of the test call. The user may be unaware of additional quality issues that could be improved with certain adjustments. Additionally, the user may not know how to address the problems the user identifies on his or her own.
During a video conference, meeting participants may present materials, take notes, and discuss issues giving rise to the need to follow up about issues and schedule future activities. Existing video conferencing services do not facilitate or automate these tasks, and existing technologies for automating such manual tasks fail to account for group preferences and ensuring group consensus across the meeting participants, such that an automated task is not merely responsive to an instruction from an individual user.
Accordingly, there is a need for approaches that address these problems, and the present application discloses embodiments that address aspects of this need.